Jaune x Blake Engagement
by Shiren the wanderer
Summary: What if Jaune Arc and Blake Belladonna met before becan and jaune secretly wants to date blake but afraid that she will denied him? Read to find out
1. Initiation and a flashback

Jaune Arc and Blake Belladonna arrived on the dust plane to beacon. They have been together since childhood and have created a bond that almost no one could break. To the regular onlooker they were best friends, but to both of them they knew that they were each other lives. While Blake was asleep on Jaune's lap

Jaune was walking down the street as he was moping about his father not appreciating him. Why does dad always have to say I'm not good enough? In his thoughts, he didn't notice a small black girl.

"Ow!" Jaune said as he bumped into her as he was walking by

"I'm, s-s-sorry, ill leave now." She turned away but Jaune wouldn't let that happen.

"Its fine, what's your name?" He said giving one thing he could say he got from his father, the trademarked Arc grin. She turned around and then Jaune noticed she had ears, and of course wanted to touch them.

"I-im Bl-blake, why are you s-s-aring at me?"

"Can I touch your ears?" Jaune said out of the blue. Blake had learned that every human she had ever saw was evil to her and hurt her, why would he be any different?

"Why do you want to?"

"Because they look fluffy." Blake recoiled at this, expecting to be hurt just like all those other times.

"Ok then." And with that, an amazing friendship was born.

"Wakey wakey, Blakey blakey." Jaune said looking down at Blake with that goofy grin of his. they were ten minutes away from beacon and he decided to wake her up, even though he did enjoy her laying on his lap, even though his face became a tomato.

"I will kill you if you don't let me sleep, understand?" Blake said tuning over trying to get just a few more minutes of sleep

"Well someone is a feisty cat today, but really you need to get up. We're almost there and there is some message that the loudspeaker was saying about listening to the on the walls. Don't know what for though."

"When do you ever know, now give me a minute." Jaune got up and stretched his legs for a second to realize something Blake inadvertently made him forget, he had motion sickness. He grabbed his face as he ran to the nearest garbage can and put all the things in his body that was on the inside, outside. He felt a hand on his back and when he got up he saw Blake.

"So close to not throwing up Jaune" She giggled as he gave her a stare "Go to the bathroom to clean up, ill wait for you don't worry." She said motioning for him to go. He went to the bathroom and cleaned up his mouth and went back outside. He could see Blake in the sun and saw how beautiful she really was. He could see that her golden amber eyes entranced him and that her hair flowed perfectly almost all the time. The only thing that was missing was her ears which she had covered up with a bow. Jaune understood the need for it but was still sad that he couldn't see those ears he loved.

"Are you going to stand there or are we actually going to get going?" Blake asked in the distance, but even those words didn't brake Jaune from his trance, but what did was a very loud explosion in the distance creating a mushroom cloud. "What was that?" Asked jaune. "I dont know but lets see what caused it." Replied Blake. As they both walk towards the explosion jaune thinks to himself 'i hope they let us pick our own partners' thought jaune. They walk up to see weiss yelling at ruby. "YOU DUNCE WATCH WHERE YOU SNEEZE YOU COULD OF BLOWN US OFF THE CLIFF" yelled Weiss. "Maybe you shouldn't of been shaking the bottle like a mad women" blake said to weiss. As blake and weiss almost yell at each other jaune still looks scarred since he has only seen blake mad a few times. "Blake shouldn't we head to the ballroom before we get their late?" Asked jaune after he helps ruby up. "I'm ruby whats your name?" Asked Ruby. "I'm Jaune/Blake." Both jaune and blake replied at the same time. And they head towards the ballroom and as Ozpin does his speech jaune takes the rose he bought and waits till Blake is alone to hand her the rose. "Tonight you all will sleep here tomorrow your initiation will start at 10:30 am." Said Goodwitch. As everyone changes jaune and blake are alone. "Hey Blake i got you something. " jaune said. "Sure . What you want to give me." Replied Blake. Jaune pulls out a rose with a ribbon attached. "I got you a rose for good luck." Jaune said. Blake blushes but she hides it. "Thanks jaune I'll put it in my pocket so i won't lose it." Replied blake with a smile and she puts the rose carefully in her pocket.

*SETTING CHANGE TO NEXT DAY . . . . SETTING SUCCESSFULLY CHANGED*

Jaune wakes up to see that it is 9:45 am. 'Ugh i need to stop waking up early'. Jaune thought. As he fully wakes up he goes to change and receive his sword and shield. After he sheaths his sword he hears blake. "Morning blake hope u alept well." Said jaune. "Morning jaune and yes i did." Replied blake as she gets her sword and checks to make sure her weapon works 100%. 'Lets do this'. Both thought. As they walk to the cliff they step on the launch pads blake choosing the 10th and jaune choosing the 11th launch pad. "I'll try to find you if you land beforw i do remember our signal to find each other." Said jaune. "Right i do remember and," blake goes up to jaune and she puts her original ribbon around his pinky and he puts the new ribbon around her pinky, "good luck." Both said at the same time and they both blush. Everyone comes to their launch pads and Ozpin says, "as you all know today you all will be launched into the Emerald Forest and the first you make eyes with will be your partners for the next four years. Any questions? Good and don't forget to destroy any grimms in your way." As each student gets launch before blake is launched she winks at jaune and he blushes. When jaune gets launched he brings his sword out and stabs it into a tree as thick as a house and goes down then he lands. 'Made it now to look for blake.'thought jaune. As the knight looks for blake he flashes his aura for blake to detect and he feels an aura as black as night and he runs to it to see an ursa major about to hit blake. "BLAKE! ROAAAAH !" Screamed jaune as his aura goes around his blade to show his blade surrounded by a white aura sword the shape of his blade and he runs and cuts the ursa major. "Don't touch blake." Said jaune very mad and he looks at blake. "Saved you partner shall we head to the ruins? " asked jaune. Blake giggles but she hides it, "lets go and what was that blade that appeared around your sword?" Asked blake. "Oh i guess my semblance i dont know what to call it yet it just came out qhen i saw you about to be attacked." Replied jaune. As jaune and blake head towards the ruins they hear a scream. "Did you hear that?" Both asked. "AAAAH LOOK OUT BELOOOOOOOW" a girl screama as she falls down and jaune uses his semblance to have his aura covered sword lay down to help slow down the falling girl and she lands softly. "Hufff huff thanks for helping me." Said ruby. "YOU DUCE HOW COULD YOU JUST LEAVE ME!" screamed weiss. "Is she on a nevermore?" Asked jaune as he also uses his aura covered sword to get weiss down and he sheaths his sword.

*ENDING CHAPTER...CHAPTER ENDED SUCCESSFULLY*

Thanks for reasing everyone and a huge shout out to a fellow author who helped me fix this chapter R&R what should jaune first semblance be aura blade or Armageddon blade from elsword?


	2. Initiation part two

*STARTING NEXT CHAPTER ... CHAPTER SUCCESSFULLY STARTED*

"Why did you two ride a nevermore here? Y'know what, never mind. Oh yeah Blake, I think I figured out a name for my semblance." Said Jaune. "What are you gonna call it?" Asked Blake. "I think I'll call it Armageddon Blade, since I felt like the end would happen if something happened to you." Replied Jaune. Blake giggles, "Sounds fitting. I guess we made it to the ruins, which relic should we pick?" Asked blake. "Whichever you want to pick, Princess." Whispered Jaune to Blake and in return she blushed at the nickname he gave her, but managed to hide it.

"UMM HELLO?! ARE YOU FORGETTING SOMEONE HERE!" Yelled Weiss to everybody down below. "Right, well Ruby do you think you could use my shield as a launch pad to get to Weiss?" Asked Jaune to Ruby. "I think so... lets try it out." Replied Ruby. Jaune puts his shield above his head and focuses some aura into his feet and shield to give ruby a boost. "Ready Ruby?" Asked Jaune to Ruby. "JUST HURRY ALREADY YOU DUNCE!" Yelled Weiss again. "Ready." Replied Ruby. Jaune jumps hard and Ruby as well as Crescent Rose fly towards the Nevermore with Ruby pulling the trigger repeatedly, using the recoil to help get some more speed. "JUMP! DON'T WORRY WEISS, I'LL CATCH YOU!" Yelled ruby to Weiss. When Weiss jumps, Ruby catches her and Weiss casts some glyphs to slow their speed so they can land softly without getting hurt.

"Hmm. How about the black knight?" Asked Blake. "Sure." Replied Jaune and he grabs the black knight while thinking of Blake. Ruby grabs the white rook while Weiss gets the dust off her clothes. All of a sudden, an Ursa Major is flying through the air on fire and turns to ash.

"Stupid Ursa cutting my hair." Says Yang very mad with her eyes red and some of her hair on fire. Yang looks towards Blake "Guess we are partners, I'm Yang." Said Yang to Blake. "I'm afraid I was already partnered with Jaune here when we landed, and I'm Blake." Replies Blake to Yang. They turn to see a girl riding an Ursa.

"Did she just ride here on an Ursa?" Asked jaune. "Yep." Replied Blake, Ruby, Weiss and Yang simultaneously. The Ursa falls to the ground dead. "Awww it's broken." Said Nora a bit sad that her toy broke. "Huff huff, Nora never do that again." Said Ren to Nora. Another girl runs to the clearing with a Death Stalker on her tail. "GREAT THE GROUP IS ALL HERE, NOW WE CAN DIE TOGETHER." Said Yang with her on fire again.

"Alright any group that doesn't have a relic, grab one." Said Jaune to the others. "Who put you in charge?" Said Weiss with an arrogant smile on her face, as massive feathers suddenly begin to rain down. Jaune gets in front of Blake to block the feathers with his shield. "You alright Blake?" Asked jaune. "Yes, thank you for blocking them." Replied Blake with a smile.

As the other teams grab a relic. "Alright, lets head towards another place and try to separate them." Said Jaune in what Blake calls 'King Arthur' mode. "RIGHT." All but weiss replied. "Whatever, just don't get us killed." Replied Weiss snotty.

As they run towards a ruins, they hide behind some pillars with their partner. "Nora distract it." Ren said to Nora. As Nora dodges feathers, she takes her grenade launcher out and fires it at the Nevermore, hitting the Grimm. Jaune looks over to see the Death Stalker coming towards them. "Move move." Said Jaune to everyone. Jaune looks over to see the stinger about to hit Blake, but he pusher her aside and doesn't have enough time to raise his shield to block. "JAUNE!" Screamed Blake as he gets hits hard by the Death Stalker's tail. "KEEP MOVING I'LL DISTRACT THE DEATH STALKER!" Said jaune to the others.

"You better come out alive." Replied Blake to Jaune. Jaune draws his sword and dashes at the Death Stalker after he can see. "I will, besides still gotta keep that promise to you." Said Jaune to Blake as he fights the Death Stalker. 'Block, dodge, roll, slash.' Thought Jaune as he blocks, dodges, rolls and slashes at the Death Stalker. "BLAKE! TIE UP THE DEATH STALKER'S LEG, AND RUBY SLASH THE IT'S TAIL OFF!" yelled Jaune to Blake and Ruby, since they are at different places of the ruins.

Jaune blocks the pincers while Blake make copies of herself with the real one holding her weapon, while the rest hold the ribbon. "ARMAGEDDON BLADE!" Yelled Jaune as his aura encases his sword to extend his reach and help damage the tail.

Blake pulls the ribbon and the Death Stalker's legs come together and it falls down. "RUBY NOW!" Yelled Jaune to Ruby. She nods and she raises Crescent Rose and uses its recoil to boast her speed and she cuts down the Grimm's tail, which lands on the Grimm's head, killing it.

"Good job, now lets go help the other team fight the Nevermore. " Said Jaune to Blake and Ruby. As the three run to the others battling the Nevermore, Jaune gets an idea. "Blake, think you, Ruby, Weiss and Yang can distract the Nevermore?" Asked Jaune. "Alright but Jaune," Replied Blake. "Yes Blake?" Asked jaune. Blake kisses Jaune on the lips softly. "For good luck." Replied blake with a blush. "Let's go." Replied Jaune after he hides his blush. Blake and Ruby tell Weiss and Yang the plan . "Ren, Pyrrha, Nora cover Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang when they reload." Said Jaune to Ren, Pyrrha and Nora. "Right." The three replied. 'Remember Jaune, just focus on what you love about and those you want to protect WITH YOUR LIFE!' Thought Jaune to himself. Everyone, even the Nevermore got to see the white light and the Nevermore fires some feathers at the bigger threat. "JAUNE!" Yelled Blake.

They all see a circle with the number 3 inside it. "YOU WON'T HARM BLAKE, RUBY, YANG, WEISS, PYRRHA, REN AND NORA! NOT WHILE I LIVE, THEY ARE IMPORTANT TO ME!" Yelled Jaune to the Nevermore. "ARMAGEDDON BLADE WITH RUNE ATTACK BOOST! NOW ATTACK!" Yelled Jaune to everyone and they all attack the Nevermore at once, killing the Grimm. Thanks to the rune increasing their attack by thirty. "Good job everyone, lets head back to Beacon." Said jaune to everyone. "Right." Replied everyone and they headed towards Beacon, a new chapter has been filled on their second day as Huntsman and Huntresses in training.

*ENDING CHAPTER ... CHAPTER SUCCESSFULLY COMPLETED*

R&R and shout-out to those who favourite and reviewed the story. Also I'm thinking about maybe 2 or 3 more chapters till Jaune writes a poem to Blake.

Here is the second chapter thinking of in a chapter Jaune gives a promise ring to never leave Blake's side in the future


	3. Teams are formed

*STARTING CHAPTER... CHAPTER SUCCESSFULLY STARTED*

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Lie Ren, Nora Valkyrie; you four have collected the white bishop pieces. From this day forward you will be known as RWRN (Rewind). Lead by Ruby Rose." Said Ozpin to Ruby, Weiss, Ren and Nora. "May you work well together to out-show teamwork above all else." Concluded Ozpin to team RWRN.

"Jaune ARC, BLAKE Belladonna, Pyrrha NIKOS and YANG Xiao Long you four have collected the black knight pieces. From now on you four will be known as Team ABNY (Ebony thanks to TheWindWakerDreams). Lead by Jaune Arc." Said Ozpin to Jaune Blake Yang and Pyrrha. "Congratulations young man." Concluded Ozpin to Jaune. "Thank you professor I won't let this school down." Replied Jaune.

As they head towards their dorms which is surprising across from each other.

"So who will have the first shower?" Asked Jaune as he uses his scroll to unlock team ABYN's dorm room. "I guess it goes Blake, Pyrrha, Yang then me. Everyone alright with that?" Said Jaune to Blake, Pyrrha and Yang. What greeted them was huge room (looks like a mansion living room) with three beds, two closets and a private bathroom. "Alright Blake your first on taking a shower, while you shower I'll set up your bookshelf." Said Jaune to Blake. Blake nods and she walks in with her relax clothes and they hear the running water. "You two claim your beds and I'll take the last one with Blake and no Yang, Blake and I won't be going at it, we told the head professor and he is okay with Blake and I sharing a bed." Said Jaune to Pyrrha and Yang while he builds Blake's bookshelf.

Blake comes out of the bathroom in her relax clothes on and she puts her books on the bookshelf. "Thank you Jaune for building the bookshelf." Said Blake after she finished putting the books on the bookshelf. "No problem Blake I'm always glad to help." Replied Jaune as he sets up a picture of him and Blake smiling holding hands to show their friendship.

'I hope I can tell Jaune/Blake that I love him/her soon.' thought Jaune and Blake.

As team ABYN goes into their beds Jaune can't seem to get the dream he had earlier out of his mind. 'I sort of wish the dream will come true, but it might not. Either way I will do my best to make Beacon and my teammates and Blake proud, that's a promise. ' thought Jaune to himself.

*STARTING NEXT DAY... NEXT DAY SUCCESSFULLY STARTED*

As the sun rises Jaune wakes up to seeing Blake very close to him and he just remembers that him and Blake are always like this. 'Hehe should of remembered this.' Thought Jaune to himself as he silently checks the time. It is currently 8:00 am. As the alarm goes off Blake Pyrrha and Yang wake up to hear the shower go off. "So Blake why do you and Jaune sleep in the same bed?" Asked Yang with a teasing smirk to Blake. "We've been sharing a bed since we were little and Ozpin doesn't care if Jaune and I share a bed." Replied Blake with a calm tone to Yang.

*ENDING CHAPTER... CHAPTER SUCCESSFULLY COMPLETED*


End file.
